The perimeter of triangle $APM$ is $152$, and the angle $PAM$ is a right angle. A circle of radius $19$ with center $O$ on $\overline{AP}$ is drawn so that it is tangent to $\overline{AM}$ and $\overline{PM}$. Given that $OP=m/n$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers, find $m+n$.

Explanation: Let the circle intersect $\overline{PM}$ at $B$. Then note $\triangle OPB$ and $\triangle MPA$ are similar. Also note that $AM = BM$ by power of a point. Using the fact that the ratio of corresponding sides in similar triangles is equal to the ratio of their perimeters, we have\[\frac{19}{AM} = \frac{152-2AM-19+19}{152} = \frac{152-2AM}{152}\]Solving, $AM = 38$. So the ratio of the side lengths of the triangles is 2. Therefore,\[\frac{PB+38}{OP}= 2 \text{ and } \frac{OP+19}{PB} = 2\]so $2OP = PB+38$ and $2PB = OP+19.$ Substituting for $PB$, we see that $4OP-76 = OP+19$, so $OP = \frac{95}3$ and the answer is $\boxed{98}$.